Caught Part 1
by JaneByDesign
Summary: Gray and Eli find Jane at school. What does Gray have in store for her now?


It happened, Gray found me at school, and there she is directly in front of me. I couldn't move or speak, it's like my feet were bolted to the ground and my lips locked up tight. I start to utter a word when Eli chimes in, "So Jane, you said earlier today you were volunteering here tonight. Seems like a good turn out." He smiled at me, knowing he just saved my butt. My heart was racing and I started stuttering terribly "Um..uh ..y-yeah this..uh, was it. Ta da!" I tried to give a convincing smile. She obviously thought something was up, she couldn't stop staring at the costumes. I was panicking _I'm dead, I'm so dead_ I kept telling myself. Gray gave me a look, "Hm. Well, are we going to sit, or stand here all night?" she asked, scanning the auditorium. "L-let me uh find you a seat." I said quietly. I took a deep breath and led Gray and Eli through the maze of folding chairs. When they sat down I started to walk away, then I hear Gray whisper to me, "Jane, come sit with us." I thought for a second then turned to face her "I'd love to, but I have to help backstage, that's why I came here in the first place!" I threw in a fake laugh. "Oh and Jane..." Eli whispered in my ear, "Nice costumes." I nodded and walked away as fast as I could. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

Once I got backstage I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I dropped to the ground and started crying, I couldn't stop myself. _I can't lose this job. I can't lose this job. I can't. _I kept repeating to myself. Suddenly I hear Amanda Clark calling for me, "Jane! Jane we need you!" I quickly dried my eyes and got to my feet. I looked in the mirror and whispered to myself "You can do this." I left the bathroom and went to find Amanda. "I'm right here, what do you need?" I called out, I saw Amanda walking towards me in her bright pink dress and silver heels, "Well where in the world you have been? We have a play going on!" she barked. I put my hand on my stomach, "I'm sorry I was feeling a bit queasy, but I'm okay now." She raised an eyebrow at me "Hm. Well I need you to help with the costumes." Then she strutted off, and I followed. I got over to the costumes and Billy motioned for me to come to him. "Hey there…" He smiled, "enjoying the play?" I took a deep breath, "Um, yeah you're doing really well." I gave him a big hug. "You don't think I look too dorky in this suit?" He asked with a laugh, "Of course not, you look great." I smiled. "Billy what are you doing, that's your queue!" Amanda barked. He ran up on stage. Amanda looked at me, "Jane what are YOU doing? You need to go help with the costumes!" She sighed and walked away with her palm on her face.

I woke up the next morning to sound of Ben's voice. It sounded like Rita was there too. They were laughing and talking, "Ugh..." I groaned. I didn't feel like seeing Rita, I had already had a rough night. So I peeled off the cozy blankets and swung my legs off the bed. I let out a sigh and quietly headed for the bathroom. I looked in mirror, _I_ c_ould definitely_ _use some work. _I muttered to myself. I looked around in my closet for an outfit. I finally decided on a floral mini dress with a teal cardigan and big yellow belt. When I finished getting ready I heard a knock on my window, I opened the curtains to find Billy. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me. I pushed up the window and helped him in. "Why did you come this way?" I giggled. He winked at me, "Oh I don't, just wanted to surprise you" He sat down on the bed and waited for me to finish putting on my makeup. "So guess what?" He asked with a grin. "What?" I smirked, "Zooey and I are going out for dinner tonight." I took a deep breath "That's nice." I tried to sound pleased, but he noticed my expression, "You can come if you'd like." He smiled at me. "Oh no I'll be busy with work, you two can enjoy yourselves." I tried to change the subject "Well let's not be late for school." I smiled and grabbed my bag.

By the time school was over, I was already late for work. I heard a buzzing sound and checked my phone, "Gray texted me, there's a big meeting. Billy, come on!" I yelled as I slipped on my high heels. Billy jumped into the old car he calls the Beast and slammed the door. When he turned the keys, we heard a loud clanking sound, the car wouldn't start "Ah crap!" he hit the steering wheel with his fist, "Sorry Janey, I don't know what's wrong." Without even thinking I grabbed my bag and started running. "Janey, where are you going?" He called out. "I need to get to work!" I yelled back. I kept running until I was out of breath. I had to give my feet a break. I sat on the side-walk and took off my blue heels. "I'll never make it in time." I sighed, almost in tears. I really was a sad sight, sitting on the concrete, heels off, face in my hands. Then I hear a car stop, and someone calls my name, _Oh god…its India_ I thought. I looked up, "Well, well, Jane Quimby. What brings you to such a sad state?" she smirked. "Uh yeah, I-I really don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. She sighed, "Get in the car." I looked her in the eye "What? Um yeah, you don't have to do that." She gave me a look, "Listen Jane, either I take you to work and you don't tell anyone I helped you, or I leave you here." I shyly collected my things and got in the car with her.

After a very awkward car ride we both got out, and India walked far away from me so we wouldn't be seen together. As I pushed open the big glass doors I noticed Gray had already gathered everyone, "Oh Jane, there you are. Join us please." She called over to me. "Um...yes ma'am." I said quietly, and stood next to Carter. "Ooh girl, lookin' good." He winked at me. "Thanks, Carter." I smiled. Gray cleared her thought and started the meeting "Well, it has come to my attention that there is some dishonesty going on in the company…" She looked directly at me "and it needs to stop now. If you're withholding important pieces of information from me or Donovan Decker, it needs to be reported immediately." She paused, "Well that's all I needed to say, thank you for your time." She dismissed everyone. I felt my face go white, my heart beating fast, I could feel myself shaking. I started walking away, _Please don't notice me. _I repeated frantically in my head. "Jane!" She called out "I need to speak with you, in my office please." She said sternly. I almost stopped breathing.

**_To be continued._**


End file.
